Afternoon at the Grangers
by Heldon16
Summary: With the battle over its time for Hermione Granger to formally introduce her new boyfriend Ron Weasley to her parents.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, he's gonna be here in a minute" Hermione said, rushing around to make sure everything in her house was neat and clean. She was currently expecting a visit from her boyfriend Ronald Weasley, the first time he had been to her house since they had gotten together the night after the Battle Of Hogwarts and everything had to be perfect. Her mother was currently cooking in the kitchen and her father was at work, and wouldn't be back till around five, since Ron was arriving at four she was not pleased by this. It had been four months since she had gone to Australia to find her parents, it had taken longer than she had thought and she had missed the funeral of Fred Weasley; something which she had been deeply ashamed and upset about.

"Mom are you sure Dad can't get off work early?" she asked, she knew her dad had met Ron before, but that was in a much more upsetting situation when he had been there to support her as she banished her parents from her life for their own safety, but now they were back and Ron was her boyfriend and she really wanted today to go well; a new beginning as she liked to see it.

"No" her mother responded, sighing as she did "it doesn't really matter, Ronald will still be here when he gets back" she smiled at her daughter but did nothing to squash her nervous worrying. Her father had never really liked Ron, she guessed it was a father-daughter-boy who was romantically involved with said daughter thing but she personally thought it was quite immature.

A hour passed and the house was certified as ready by Hermione's standards, she had dressed herself in just a t-shirt and jeans with her hair slightly less bushy than usual. Ron had asked for the occasion not to be made into a big deal and this was her way in making sure he felt she had kept that promise; he didn't have to know she had spent over a hour looking for clothes that said "Casual but sexy". Her mother was wearing her usual clothes as well which consisted of a casual dress which was just short of her knees and pants, like her daughter she had brown hair but hers was a lot straighter and longer than her daughters.

"So how's he getting here again?" she asked

"The Floo Network" Hermione said, her voice clearly nervous but she knew she didn't have to say much more as she had now explained all details of the magical world to her parents soon after they had arrived home from Australia and suddenly their was a flash of green fire from within the fire place and the two women turned to look as the figure of Ronald Weasley emerged from the fireplace a second before he gracefully fell flat on his face.

Hermione blushed as she heard her mother have to muffle her laughter as Ron lay spread eagle on the floor, Hermione had to admit how cute he looked, he was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, she knew he was using it to hide the scars on his arms he had since the fifth year incident in the department of mysteries. His hair much to the hatred of his mother was a lot longer than it needed to be. Ron quickly climbed to his feet, his looking like they had been stuck in a oven.

"Hi" he said, his voice a little higher than normal "Nice to see you again Mrs Granger" he smiled and she smiled back, before standing to her feet "I'll just go finish making dinner" and with that she left the room. Ron turned his attention her Hermione who was stood with a smile on her face, and he couldn't help but grin himself "well that was awkward" he said and with that Hermione took a step to bridge the gap between them and kissed him on the lips. It lasted for what seemed like a lifetime, Hermione slowly entangled her hands into his red hair that she loved so much and she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist, and this was how they stayed until a loud cough was heard from behind them and they jumped apart, to see a smiling yet flustered Mrs Granger staring at them.

"Just thought I'ld let you know, that dinner is almost ready and your father will be home soon, so why don't you show Ronald around the house while I set the table" and once again she left the room, Hermione turned to Ron and took his hand "Come on Ron" she smiled and lead him out the room and up the stairs. She showed him the bathroom, the toilet but as she walked into her own bedroom Ron seemed to walk into a invisible wall that resided in her doorframe.

"What?" she asked confused, Ron blushed and turned to look at the ceiling

"You have to, you know invite me in. I can't just go walking into girls bedrooms, my mother always told me that was rude" and with that Hermione had to laugh, for one he was at this moment, extremely cute but also it was the first time she could remember that Ron was actually trying hard not to be rude. Grabbing his hand she pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him. The room consisted of a bed, a wardrobe, several matching draws and a large bookshelves. He could clearly tell that it was her room. Beside her bed lay three pictures, one was from the first year of Hogwarts, and consisted of Hermione, Ron and Harry, the second picture was of Hermione and her parents and the third was one of just Ron and Hermione, which was taken only recently on their first date together; well it wasn't really a date, Ron had taken her for a picnic near the local lake at his house; he thought it would be better than going somewhere and being attacked by reporters.

"So" Ron said nervously, slamming his hands together "this is your room" and Hermione just turned around and began kissing him again, this time the kiss was far more intense and Ron knew what she had in mind and he came to a simple conclusion; she had finally gone completely insane.

"We can't, what if your father comes home early and kills me" he said, and sounded deeply worried however Hermione did not stop and before he knew it they were heading over to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione your father's here!" her mother's voice rang out and a fully naked Ron jumped off the bed before half running half skipping around the room.

"Oh blood hell, this is it, I'm done for. He's gonna castrate me!" Ron hissed, sounding absolutely terrified and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as he shoved underwear on before pulling his pants up.

"Castrate?" she laughed, not really paying attention, and Ron turned to her, his face pale and full of fear

"Yeah, Castrate. You know he's gonna chop of my….my thing!" he hissed as he shoved his shirt over his head, Hermione climbed out of bed and grabbed his boxer shorts of the floor

"Ronald" she said holding them up with a amused smile on her face, Ron turned round and looked instantly confused at the sight of them, Hermione looked like she was about to explode with laughter.

"You're wearing my underwear" she laughed and Ron's ears exploded as he quickly began to remove his pants, revealing the lacy blue underwear seconds later Hermione threw the shorts at Ron who grabbed them.

"Hermione dear!" her mother's voice rang out again and Ron seemed to freeze in his place "dinner is ready" but Hermione could have sworn she heard a hint of amusement in her voice. Ron had quickly got himself dressed as Hermione seemed to take her time, suddenly their was a knock at the door "Darling, it's your father. Your mother is calling you for dinner." he said, Ron's eyes scanned the room and Hermione could have sworn they lingered on the open window for a few seconds longer than she would have liked.

"You'll be fine" she said, as she threw her shirt on and opened the door revealing Mr Granger stood on the other side, Ron could see his eyes scan the room and resting on the bed which they had forgotten to make, and thus it was a mighty big clue to what the pair had been doing only moments before.

"Nice to see you again Mr Granger" Ron spoke in a voice so high he almost sounded as shrill as Pansy Parkinson. Mr Granger's eyes narrowed dangerously at him as he silently followed Hermione out of the room, having a awkward moment where he almost got stuck between her father and the doorframe.

"What took you two so long?" her mother smiled as they entered the front room to find the table had been elegantly set for dinner. Ron was the first to sit down, and he was joined on his right by Hermione was smiled at him, it seemed like a innocent smile but he could see mischief in her eyes, something he still wasn't used to, ever since they had gotten together she had been a lot more confident, she was still the same old bookworm but while they were alone together she had changed quite abit, not that he loved her any less. As her father sat and he felt that right now, Fred was looking down and laughing his arse of at the situation because Ron would be sat between Hermione and her father who had just sat down next to him, Her mother walked in carrying what looked like a very elegant dinner involving steak, rice and what smelled like hint of garlic. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand with a smile on her face but Ron turned to her father who was looking their hands with a deadly stare and Ron suddenly had the image of his other hand being mutilated by the older man's knife which he held in his hand. Ron gulped and moved ever closer to his girlfriend who he was preparing to jump and hide behind if nessercerry.

"So Ronald" her mother spoke and Ron turned towards her so fast he felt his neck strain "How's your family?" she smiled and Ron smiled back, the first time in a while he could when he spoke about his family "Their good, I think we're finally starting to move on from, you know. All that's happened" he smiled and he saw her smile faultier. They talked about random subjects for awhile, such as how the two got together (it was a very edited version of events in that story, no Krum, no Lavender and certainly not any now or never kisses in the middle of a war zone). They talked about Ron's hope to become a auror and Hermione in the Law department, and they finally came across to talking about the experiences to the war though that was kept quite vague

"So Ronald" Mr Granger said "Hermione mentioned that your little sister Ginny was getting married to your friend Harry, have you got any plans for marriage on the horizon" and with that Hermione looked down and blushed a slight smile at the idea on her face, Ron however missed his mouth with the fork and stuffed a piece of meat up his nose before he began to mutter words which included "well" "I" and "Mother Will Kill"

"Why not, don't you love her?" he said, and a cry of "David!" came from Mrs Granger while Hermione shouted "Dad!", Ron however seemed to have finally gathered some courage "well Mr Granger, I have no plans to marry your daughter yet, after all were only 18 and after everything we've been through I think it'll be good to have a bit of normality in our lives, but yeah, I do hope that someday down the line she will do me the honour of being my wife".

Hermione and Her mother were beaming and Mr Granger stared at Ron completely speechless, Ron decided to claim that as his victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was finished and the room was being cleaned as Ron stood in Hermione's back garden looking up at the stars, he didn't know why but he always liked looking at the stars, unless of course their was a annoying teacher nearby telling you what to do, but when it wasn't in the lesson he found them quite relaxing. He moved his arm to brush his hair and as he did his sleeve fell down revealing part of his forearm, and the scars they bore

"How'd you get the scars" Mr Granger's voice came from the doorway and Ron quickly threw his sleeve to cover them up, Mr Granger however was not fooled and was apparently still waiting for a answer so Ron decided to give him one "War wound" he smiled and he saw Mr Granger pale slightly, apparently the war which his one and only daughter had fought was a touchy subject.

"Tentacles decided to wrap round my arms, and squeeze" he laughed and Mr Granger actually chuckled much to Ron's surprise as he stepped into the garden, standing side by side with Ron

"My wife has told me to come out here to say sorry, just want you to know, I'm doing it because I don't fancy sleeping on the couch" and with that Ron laughed hard, he could only imagine how Mrs Granger looked when angry but if it was half as scary as her daughter then he could understand why the older man had listened, if she was half as sexy then Ron was really glad Hermione could not read his mind…………yet, he knew she would try to learn how one day, it was a subject in a book, she must learn it: it was practically law to her. Ron couldn't help but make the sound of a whip as he sprang his arm forward much to the older man's displease.

"Can I ask you the question" the older man spoke sounding serious "during the war, when I was in Australia, was their ever a moment where you almost lost her, and I know people die in wars, so I'm not talking about a situation where she could have died, but one where you believed that she was going to, and their was nothing you could do" and Ron thought back, his mind casting himself back to the Battle Of Hogwarts, the large walls of flames surrounding them as they desperately searched for a way out, but even then he seemed to have hope, he thought about when he left, when he left her, but even then he knew he would find her again, hoped and prayed and fed himself false hope, and then his mind cast himself back to the small dark cellar of Malfoy Manor. Ron felt his blood grow cold as his spine shivered, he remembered that night so clearly in his mind, every second of it, he then realised that Mr Weasley was watching him, Ron realised he had to speak "Worst moment of my life" he spoke his voice breaking "I have seen things so horrible I can't have the hear to tell you, I watched my own brother vanish in a cloud of flames and I've seen a man have his throat ripped apart by a giant snake, but nothing in my life compares to that moment" he spoke, his voice breaking, and to his surprise he felt a hand rest of his shoulders.

"I like you Ron"

"No you don't"

"Well, that's beside the point"

Ron and the older man both chuckled, the older man seemed to look backwards before walking back into the house. Ron closed his eyes to relax his moment of solitude

"Hey" came a familiar voice he would recognize anywhere, and he turned to see the one woman in the world who could always make him feel happy, good ole toad face stood in the garden. Actually she didn't, it was Hermione but Ron couldn't help but laugh at the image in his head.

"So my dad didn't castrate you then?" she asked laughing but Ron still didn't find that subject amusing, he doubted he ever will "nah, still got all my pieces, you've got nothing to worry about" he smirked as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips

"I better be heading home" he smiled, and with that the two re-entered the house to find Mrs Granger searching the cupboard frantically, she turned and smiled at the pair, Ron couldn't help but think he saw a little mischief in that smile, it seemed so familiar.

"Well I best be off" Ron announced to the room smiling "Thanks for having me tonight Mr and Mrs Granger" and with that he was bombarded with smiles and "your welcome" and "not a problem", "anytime" and the ever classic "I'll be keeping my eye on you" from her father who was playfully twirling a knife in his hand. Hermione and Ron walked to the fireplace and kissed her gently "I guess I'll be seeing you" he smiled

"Hopefully soon" she responded and with that he tuned to the fireplace when Mrs Granger walked in the room looking ecstatic and holding what looked like a black box

"Hermione look what I found, your baby videos!" and with those words Hermione blushed deep red, Ron span around a large grin on his face; he could always stay a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Ronald its time for you to go!" Hermione said instantly pushing him to the fireplace but Ron was not budging his eyes alight with laughter "Nah baby, I think I'll stick around and watch these video things" he smiled and he saw Mrs Granger smile brightly at him.

"Yeah Hermy, let him stay" Mr Granger laughed, also enjoying the situation and Ron fell to the floor in hysterical laughter, her own father and Hagrid's half giant brother shared the same nickname for her; The Granger's seemed confused by his sudden outburst as he was now on all floors and chocking to death.

"Oh shut it" she snapped turning her nose up and crossing her arms over her chest seemingly really annoyed as Mrs Granger began to looking worried for Ron's health as the teenage boy still was lay on the floor chocking himself with laughter through his blue lips.

"Ron are you okay?" she asked and Hermione finally realised her boyfriend's situation of hilarious peril but before she could do anything Ron began to climb to his feet, struggling to control his laughter, he saw her father raise a eyebrow at you, but all Ron could envision was Grawp sat in his place.

"Sorry about that" he said in a good imitation of his brother Percy as he silently placed himself into a chair, trying not to laugh "so the videos?"

Mrs Granger placed the video in the VCR as Hermione sat on the arm of the chair Ron was seated in, she leaned and hissed in his ear "You tell anyone and I swear to god the next morning you'll wake up in Aargog's lair"

Ron cringed as Hermione kissed him gently on the check with a sinister smile on her face. And then the TV turned on

_A six year old girl was sat in a room filled with boxes wrapped in paper, a large green tree was beautifully decorated with periwinkle coloured tinsel. The girl has short brown hair which was beginning to curl and her front two teeth were considerably larger than her others. _

"_Come on Hermy, open your presents" her father's voice spoke out from behind the camera, and the little girl gave a smile to the camera but slowly and carefully removing the wrapping to reveal what looked like a large book of fairytales and the little girls face seemed to light up as she set eyes on it. _

"_I love it, thank you father!" she said, trying to hide the joy in her voice and sound as formal as possible though she didn't manage it well. _

"Even when that young you loved books?" Ron asked

"I've always loved books"

"Next you'll be telling me that your first word was Dictionary" he laughed but then became serious "It wasn't was it"

"Of course not" she scoffed.

The scene changed

_A eleven year old Hermione was stood in front of the camera with a large smile on her face_

"_So darling" her mother's voice spoke "tell us about this new school your going too" and her face seemed to brighten up _

"_It's gonna be great, because I'm gonna fit in and make loads of friends and I wont be alone anymore because they'll all like me"_

Ron felt his skin grow cold and his eyes water as he remember the beginning of school and how he had treated her, he had been awful when all she wanted was to be accepted he had driven her to crying alone in a empty room.

"I was horrible to you" he whispered to her, his voice clearly showed his pain "I was so horrible when I first met you, all you wanted was friends, and I just was just, just me I guess" he finished and Hermione grabbed his hand and held tightly smiling at him. However Ron could feel the tears coming and had to get out the room, nobody saw Ron Weasley cry

"Mrs Granger, do you mind if I get a drink?" he asked and she smiled at him nodding her head before returning to watching the screen, now of Hermione discussing her first year.

Ron was just stood in the kitchen drinking his drink, he could hear the Granger's laughing at the video, showing their trip to France in the summer before the first year, Ron put the drink down and headed back into the room, leaning on the doorframe to watch the screen where the fourteen year old Hermione was talking about her fourth year

"_So Darling, tell us all about your very first date" her mother asked from behind the camera and Hermione smiled_

"_Oh mom it was amazing, I went to this really amazing dance at school with a real famous sports star, and he liked me for me and we talked all night, and he kissed me!, my first kiss as well, it was really romantic, I had wanted to go with my friend Ron" her voice suddenly became quite bitter "but I'm quite glad I didn't now, he doesn't even realise I'm a girl and hardly treats me nice which is something Viktor always does, he actually respects me something Ronald has yet to learn to do, I guess he's just not as mature as Viktor" _

Ron felt anger build up inside him, Hermione seemed to sense his presence and turned to face him horrified he had heard her words, her parents turned to noticing Ron stood in the door way.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke, her voice sounding weak and small

"Don't" he snapped and with that he walked out into the garden slamming the door behind him, Hermione rushed after him into the night and the pouring rain, the scene had a hauntingly familiar feeling to her

"Ron please" she said, but Ron turned her

"Why, you've already made it clear what you think, what I am to you?, second choice is that it, can't have Viktor, can't have Harry so I'll have Ron. You know what, I'm sure Vicky is waiting for you with opening welcoming arms so why don't you just go to Bulgaria and get your bloody happy ever after with your mature Vicky!" and with that he turned away from her and Hermione didn't know what to say and shouted the first words that came to her head "please don't leave me again" and with that both minds jumped back to the Horcrux hunt and the night Ron had left, Ron stared at her for a moment before speaking "don't worry, I'm sure dear Vicky will be able to keep your mind off things" and with that he turned on the spot, their was a sound drowned out by the heavy rain and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I know not a happy ending, but its Ron and Hermione so its in their natures to be this way. Its hard to believe when I started to write this Fic I planned for two chapters. So let me know what you think with your reviews and check out my other Ron/Hermione fics as well if you have the time…..more from this fic soon, possibly tomorrow even :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione couldn't understand how it all went wrong so fast, he was only surpassed to be here for a simple dinner and meet her parents and the night had snowballed uncontrollable into a massive argument. It was the morning after the night before and she was lay curled up in her bed, completely alone and cold. Ron had not returned, talked to her or even sent any kind of communication what so ever, dam it she thought, she thought they were past this, past his stupid jealously of Krum. If anyone had a reason to be jealous it was her, she hadn't actually dated Krum, she had kissed him once and that was it; he had had a actually relationship with that harlot Lavender Brown in their sixth year. Still she had to wonder to herself if it was just jealously that haunted Ron when his once hailed hero's name was brought up, she had know that Krum was Ron's hero and all that had changed in the fourth year and it was because of her, but she didn't see why Ron couldn't grasp the fact she wanted to be with him, and not Viktor.

A knock on the door and her mother's voice could be heard from behind the wooden barrier "Darling, do you want some breakfast?" she asked kindly but Hermione guessed correctly she was just checking to see if she was still in her room and not gone after Ron in the middle of the night "give him time" her mother had told her, but hadn't he had enough time!. She didn't know how long she lay in bed until she heard another knock on the door

"Hermione, there's someone here to see you" her mother spoke and Hermione dared to hope it was Ron, however it was the voice off Ron's little sister Ginny that she heard next "Open the door Hermione, I need to talk to you" and Hermione groaned, her sprits falling a little bit as she opened the door allowing the two woman to enter the room, Her mother sat on the bed and Hermione sat next to her as Ginny walked over to her wall which held a picture of Hermione and Ron in a photo frame covered in red love hearts. She couldn't begin to believe Ron had the slightest choice in its choosing, it reminded her of Lockhart.

"Okay, so what happened last night, when Ron came home he was really upset and angry?" was the first question out her mouth and Hermione suddenly felt slightly guilty for being angry with Ron because she had really upset him last night, she had seen it in his eyes, but still he deserved her anger confusing her even more.

Hermione's mother told Ginny the whole story, and once Ginny had heard what Ron had heard Hermione speak on camera she closed her eyes her face showing a full understanding of the situation, if their was anyone in the world who knew the enigma that was her brother, it was her.

"But it was four years ago!" Hermione blurted out "I mean, I can't see why he gets so upset with something that really doesn't matter anymore" and at this Ginny chuckled darkly "Listen Hermione, I know my brother and I know that this matters a lot to him, and I know why it bothers him so much" she smiled sadly as the two Granger women listened "The thing about Ron is, that all his life he's had to contend with our older brothers, me I got attention anyway because I was the only girl, but Ron was the youngest of six boys, six boys who had already made a name for themselves in some way, shape or form, so Ron was always in the backgrounds and pushed aside by everyone. Ron then went to Hogwarts, and he met Harry, now don't get me wrong Ron loves Harry but with him being so famous, once again Ron found himself placed second and once again he was overshadowed by someone." she spoke, and she could see tears in the bushy haired girl's eyes, her mother was still listing intently "And then Krum came along, and he managed to get a date with you, Ron had wanted to ask you but Krum got their first, so now not only does Ron have six more well known and unique brothers, a adored little sister and a famous best friend but now he also had to contend with a world class sports star as a love rival, its not hard to see why he would be a little annoyed at this.

"But I would always choose Ron over Viktor, how can he not understand that?" Hermione said, she was feeling extremely upset now, she had gone with Viktor because she was flattered about the attention but also because she hoped Ron would start to notice her, now years later she was beginning to realise just how well her plan had worked, and how much it had backfired onto her. "Hermione, Ron will never believe you would choose him over Viktor for the simple reason that he wouldn't choose himself over Viktor. If you gave him a choice over who he could be, Viktor Krum or Ronald Weasley, Ron would always choose Viktor, because he has everything he has ever wanted; fame, money, recognition and he's never pushed aside, he's always in the spotlight with he desires so much" Ginny said and now all three women looked slightly upset with this, they stayed silent for a moment before Ginny spoke again "He wants you to go to Viktor because he thinks that Viktor can treat you right, give you all the things that Ron can't, and he loves you too much to deny you these things, and that's why he hates Viktor, because in his mind its Viktor not himself that is the perfect man for you, and I think believing that destroys him a little bit everyday" Ginny finished and began to walk to the door, she stopped with her hand on the handle and turned to the bed "I tell you this not to upset you, but so you can do something about it and don't tell him I told you this, because he would never forgive me and he'll just think your pitying him" and with that Ginny left the room and a second later Hermione burst out crying in her mother's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to do a chapter like this, I've always felt the books never explained much about why Ron hated Viktor so much and because of that it always was a little biased towards Hermione's side. I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think in your lovely reviews (and while your at it check out some of my other stories, and yes that was a little bit of shameless advertising, don't you just love it). Next chapter is the grand finale, which might include a appearance from the Bulgarian himself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't write accents**

Hermione woke the next day as a woman on a mission, she would find Ron, and she would make sure he knew how much he meant to her and after all that hopefully they would be able to put all this Viktor Krum business behind them once and for all. Ever since Ginny had come over and had their talk Hermione had been thinking hard about what she had said. She had always knew Ron had problems with his self-esteem and inferiority problems but until now she had no idea how deep those demons of his lay, now she had to wonder how much she had made him suffer over the years; though she kept reminded herself he was less than innocent in the situation, in her mind she couldn't help but think that for two people who in her mind were perfect for each other, they sure had took their time to hurt each other as much as they possibly could.

"Hermione, someone's here to see you" her mother's voice shouted from downstairs, and Hermione walked down wondering who it was, she couldn't get the rid of the hope that it was Ron, but when she reached downstairs she stopped in shock as to who was their, it was Mr bad-timing himself Viktor Krum

"Hello Hermione" he spoke in his deep Bulgarian voice and Hermione looked at her mother who was looking abit uneasy, it was clear she had realised who he was, and she had heard Ginny's words, so she pretty much knew the whole story.

"Viktor!" Hermione spoke when the shock wore of "what are you doing here?" and with that he drew a newspaper from beneath his clock, and handed it to Hermione "I wanted to know if you were okay?" and Hermione looked at the news paper

"_TENSION IN GOLDEN TRIO_

_Daily Prophet Rita Skeeter: It seems like cracks are beginning to emerge in the golden trio, as a inside source has revealed that couple Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are on the verge of breaking off their relationship after a huge argument. The source in question has said that the argument resolved around Hermione Granger admitting she loved ex-boyfriend and famous Quiddich player Viktor Krum more than she loved our favourite red headed hero._

_It's also reported that Ronald's sister Ginny (girlfriend of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived) visited Hermione after the argument and after some choice words its reported that Hermione cried from the guilt from her place in the Weasley/Krum/Granger love triangle"_

Hermione could feel her blood boiling as she finished the article which had a large picture of Ron and Hermione in the great hall the day after the battle of Hogwarts, the article also featured a picture of Viktor and Hermione taken during the fourth year Tri-Wizard tournament, many questions shot through her brain, had Ron seen this article?, how did Rita know all this? And she did she have any bug spray powerful to kill a overgrown beetle. Then Hermione realised the most pressing matter was the fact Viktor had read this article and rushed over here, and she had a feeling she could foresee the talk they were about to have.

"I hope I didn't cause you too much pain" he spoke "I wish you had told me, you should have never wasted your time with Weasley, we could be so happy together" he spoke, his voice full of caring and love but Hermione felt a tinge of annoyance as his words, but before she speak again, Viktor spoke again "I love you Hermione, and I know you love me, and we could be so happy together, we can have the whole world, and I can give you everything, all my love and everything which comes with it" and there it was, the things that Ron thought he couldn't give her, and Hermione couldn't help but feel pity for Viktor, he had come all this way to win a heart that was won long before anyone else really had a chance, it had always been Ron.

"Viktor" she spoke, "what it said in paper, it didn't really happen like that, yes me and Ron are having a bad time at the moment, but I'm not about to throw it all away with Ron to run away with you, or anyone else; because there is nobody else, it's always been Ron" and with that she saw Viktor's face fall, he seemed like a lost puppy, she had seen the look in Ron's eyes many times before and Hermione kicked herself for having hurt him. She could have sworn she heard someone knocking at the door, but her attention was focused mainly on Viktor, who seemed to be doing some quick thinking.

"Why him?" he asked, sounding hurt and curious

"Because he's him, ever since he sacrificed himself in the first year and let Harry take the credit as the hero, despite how much it bothered him" she spoke "he's funny, smart and caring, and I can't ever imagine myself without him. I just hope that you can find someone that loves you as much as you deserve, but that person can never be me" she said, and Viktor smiled, it was a strange smile because he wasn't looking at her, but over her shoulder "I best be going, I hope you manage to work things out between you and Weasley" he smiled at her, before looking over her shoulder once more "and I hope you look after her" he spoke and Hermione turned to find Ron stood in the doorway.

A bright green flame as Viktor flooed out the room leaving the two alone, Hermione was looking at Ron a little confused "how long have you been there?" she asked and Ron smiled "since I knocked on the door and your mother let me in, Viktor spotted me straight away, that's why he asked what it was about me you loved so much, so I could hear it for myself, at least I think that was it" he smiled, and Hermione hadn't missed the fact he had called Viktor by his actual name

"So, what's Rita's punishment?" Ron laughed, remembering the beetle in the jar incident, which he was fond on remembering.

"Death" Hermione laughed, and Ron stepped closer "I think I need to say sorry for a couple of things" he suddenly sounded quite serious and sad "I'm sorry, for being jealous of Viktor, and making you cry almost every week for something stupid I did because I was, well I was me. I'm sorry for Lavender, it was just nice, you know for someone to like me, not for being the youngest Weasley or Harry's best friend, she liked me for being a popular and a quiddich player and while that was shallow, it was enough for me then, and most of all I'm sorry for breaking my promise, when I left you, when I left the tent it was the biggest mistake of my life and I promised you I wouldn't do it again, and well me being a right jackass just did it again didn't I, two days ago" he spoke, he had said it all extremely fast, she knew it was because he didn't like speaking about how he felt, he had done it before he could close himself of from her again.

"Why did you never tell me this, while we were at school?" she asked and he chuckled "because I was me, and you were you, and that just pretty sums our school years up don't you think" he laughed

They had opened up to each other but yet something hung between them, something which Hermione couldn't figure out, she wanted to go back to how they were, but something was stopping her. Ron stood still, fiddling with his shirt sleeve, appearing nervous he appeared to be having similar thoughts

"What you thinking about?" she asked

"I think, I may be wearing Harry's socks" he said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh and suddenly the atmosphere between them broke as they both began to laugh, was it so much for him to thinking seriously for one second she thought to herself as she laughed, apparently it was and that what she loved about him, it was just so typical of Ron, her Ron. Taking a step forward she kissed him, and he kissed her back with passion, without thinking she threw his shirt of him and together the two fell onto the couch, and as he removed her shirt, the door opened as Mr Granger walked in carrying a cup of tea, her mother followed close behind him. The scene froze as the two couples noticed each other, Hermione jumped of her boyfriend and threw her shirt on the wrong way, Ron was frozen into place, which was a bad thing as he was yet to fasten his belt, Hermione looked at her father who was staring at Ron, her mother looked embrassed by the situation, and as for Ron, well even a deer caught in the headlights would feel sympathy for Ron at this moment in time.

"Mr Granger" Ron squealed "I swear to you, this isn't what it looks like!".

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, the story carried on for roughly four chapters than planned but I reckon it went tell. Let me know what you think of the ending, and the story on a whole. And yes, more shameless advertising coming up where I tell you to check out my other stories if you have the time. Since my college is taking a break for Christmas next Tuesday, I'll be starting another story soon, and I'm letting you decide which one out of the following three**

**- Set at the beginning of fifth year, Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, Ron and Harry still in Gryffindor, Ron and Hermione centric about how their relationship could be if they were in different houses.**

**- Another Magic school merges with Hogwarts bringing with it a bunch of new stories such as a girl who fancies Ronald and now Hermione has competition. A famous boy who can relate to Harry, love for Neville and Seamus and a bully who decides to make Draco his victim, how will he react to being on the other side of bullying. Multi-Centric**

**- Hermione goes into hiding with her family to Australia, leaving Harry and Ron to search for the Horcux's without her, how will they cope. Harry and Ron friendship centric.**

**So which one would you like to see written?. **


End file.
